Underneath the Wig
by AmericanGirl718
Summary: When Miley's wig falls off during a HUGE concert at the Superbowl everyone knows she's Hannah Montana! Can she get her life back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana songs, and I just copied the lyrics off the internet, so don't blame me if they're wrong or anything. But about the story, please R&R!**

Miley Stewart, a.k.a. singing sensation Hannah Montana, looked in the dressing room mirror and adjusted her blond Hannah Montana wig. Above her, on the football field, she could hear the crowded cheering. Everybody loved the Super Bowl, and there had been twice the crowd this year, and all because, as Hannah Montana of course, she would be the halftime show! Next to being Hannah Montana, this was her lifelong dream! She adjusted her wig once more, and headed to where she would be entering for her show.

Backstage, Lilly, her best friend, was waiting for her, but didn't notice her arrival, because she was to busy watching the players exit the field.

"Lilly? Hello?" Miley asked. "Hello, earth to Lilly!"

"Huh?" Lilly asked, still somewhat dazed. "Oh, hi Miley! When did you get here?" Her voice trailed off as the last player exited the field.

"Lilly!" Miley laughed. "Stop staring at the football players…even if they are...kind of…hot…" Miley's voice started to trail off, but she quickly regained herself, and they both burst out laughing.

"The stage is almost up," said a stage crew worker. "About 5 minutes 'till show time."

"Ok," Miley said.

"Alright, it's almost show time." Lilly said. "Let's get ready. Lemme see your Hannah Moves!"

Miley grabbed a pen off the desk beside her and used it as a microphone.

"Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it!" Miley said bouncing around. "Again and again 'til I get it right!"

"Ok, now We Got The Party With Us!" Lilly shouted getting more excited by the minute.

"Turn this park into a club the stars are our lights and the moon is so bright from above!" Miley said, as excited at Lilly.

"Hannah, we need you!" the stage crew guy called. "The show is going to start soon!"

"Ok, ok, gotta calm down," Miley said to mostly herself. She stuck the pen behind her ear without even thinking about it.

"Good luck!" Lilly called as Miley walked away waving.

Miley peeked out from where she was still hiding from the public. She could see tons of anxious people waiting for her to come out.

"Here's your microphone," said the same stage crew guy. Was he everywhere?

"Uh, thanks," Miley said. She turned to go, but the man started to speak again.

"Um, can I…can I have an autograph…for my daughter?" the man stuttered.

"Why, of course!" Miley said. The man pulled out a pink autograph book. Miley hoped it was his daughter's. "Ok, let me see…pen, pen…" Miley looked around. Then she remembered the pen behind her ear.

"Hannah Montana, 2 minutes until show time!" another stage crew worker called.

Miley quickly pulled out the pen, but didn't notice she had hit her wig, and a few of the bobby pins holding it in place fell to the floor.

"Hannah, we need you _now_!"

Miley quickly scribbled down her Hannah Montana autograph into the fuzzy pink book, and the man thanked her, just as a stage crew worker pulled her arm and she stumbled, knocking the last few bobby pins to the floor.

**Author's Note: Ok, so this wasn't the most eventful chapter, but if you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello San Francisco!" Hannah called. "Are you ready to rock?!" A large cheer arose from the crowd. The music started, and she started singing and dancing. Dancing a lot. Hard. She didn't notice her wig coming loose…

All of a sudden, part way through her finishing spin for "Best of Both Worlds", her wig fell to the floor, and her brown locks fell to her shoulders. She stared in horror at the crowed and cameras, and a kid Miley recognized as a freshman from Seaview High School pointed and shouted "That's Miley Stewart!" for the whole world to know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lilly, what am I gonna do? The whole world knows I'm Hannah Montana!" Miley and Lilly were hiding in a bathroom, barricading the door, attempting to hole back fans and schoolmates asking for Hannah and/or Miley.

"You could always just live with it," Lilly suggested calmly. "I mean, how bad can it be to be a rock star?"

"Well, let's see. Paparazzi, everyone wanting your autograph, cameras following you everywhere, magazines spreading rumors…"

"Ok, ok, I get your point. But why not just live with it?"

"What? I mean, how. I mean…I'm very confused. Please explain."

"You know, drop out of public school and get home schooled. Hire a personal chef, you know. Live life like a celebrity."

"But that's the thing Lilly. Why do you think I was going to public school in the first place? Because I don't _want_ to live life like a celebrity! I just wanted to be a normal kid! Before I was Hannah Montana, that's all I was. Just a normal kid. And when I became Hannah, I wanted to continue living life like a normal kid. The celebrity life was just too much for me then I guess."

"But that was then, and this is now…and right now, we need to focus on keeping this door closed!"

Lilly and Miley said few to each other for the next few hours, and focused all their energy on holding back the door. _Finally_, Hannah's body guard, Roxie, came and cleared the crowed away.

By the time the crowed was gone, it was getting late and Lilly had to go. On the way back to Miley's house, Miley brought up the subject of the wig incident. She knew she could go to Roxie for advice.

"Well," Roxie said. "You have a couple options. First of all, you could follow your little friend's advice and just be Hannah Montana. Besides, I'm here to protect you, so there's nothing to worry about. Or, you could just try to get everyone to see the Miley side of you, and only see the Hannah side when the wig is on."

"Yeah, as if that's ever gonna happen," Miley said doubtfully. "I guess I'll just have to be Hannah." She turned to face Roxie. "You never leave my sight."

"And you'll never leave mine," Roxie assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Miley decided to go back to school. Roxie decided to come with her. This was one of the few times Miley was fine with that. Usually Miley _hated_ it when Roxie followed her everywhere, but now that everyone knew she was Hannah Montana, she felt safe knowing Roxie was there to protect her.

When she arrived at school, a large crowd and a few members of the press were waiting for her outside of the school. She was bombarded with questions. What a surprise.

"MAKE WAY, MAKE WAY!" Roxie yelled. "HANNAH MONTANA NEEDS HER EDUCATION TOO!"

Hannah/Miley swam through a crowed of fans in the general direction of her homeroom, which was harder than it sounds, considering the halls were lined with fans. Miley was glad that she had told Lilly and Oliver her Hannah secret, because at least they still treated her the same!

When she finally made it to her homeroom, she already had a writing cramp from signing autographs. Maybe going to schools wasn't such a good idea!


	5. Chapter 5

Miley got home and collapsed on the couch. Roxie followed her in the door, fighting off a crowed of fans.

"Maybe going to school wasn't such a good idea," Miley groaned.

"I hear you," Roxie agreed.

"What am I gonna do?" Miley said mostly to herself.

"So what you see is only half the story, there's another side of me," Roxie said from nearby. Suddenly, and idea popped into Miley's head. But would it work? It was worth a shot. Then, as if on cue, Miley's dad, Robbie, walked through the door.

"Hey Miles!" he said. "Or should I say Hannah? How was school?"

"Take a guess," Miley said sarcastically.

"Not to well would be my guess."

"Well you're right. And I really need to do something about it!"

"And what do you propose we do?"

Miley explained her plan to her dad. After having it explained to him 4 ½ times, he finally understood and agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Malibu!" Hannah called. She was at her next concert, in…you guessed it… Malibu. She was ready to put her plan into action. She hoped it would work. "How ya'll doing tonight?" There was a large roar from the crowed. It looked like there were more people than usual at her concert, but she wasn't very surprised. Some people held signs that had Hannah and Miley on them. Pictures and words, it made her a little nervous. And it made her _really_ hope that her plan would work.

She nodded to the guy who did the music. The music for "Just Like You" started.

"So what you see, is only half the story, there's another side of me." She pulled off her wig and continued singing. "I'm the girl you know, but I'm someone else too, if you only knew." In the crowed, people were whispering things like "What is she doing?" and "Is this going to become a regular thing?"

"Please everyone, don't you see? Like the song says, 'I'm just like you.' Don't you understand? That's why I came to Seaview High! So I could blend in! I don't want to be a rock star _all_ the time. Can't things just go back to normal? I mean, before everyone knew my secret?"

"It's a crazy life, but I'm alright," came from the crowed. Were they actually hearing her out?

"I got everything I've always wanted, living the dream," It was louder this time. "So yeah, everything I've always wanted, isn't always what it seems." Louder still.

"I'm a lucky girl, whose dreams came true." Hannah included this time. "But underneath it all, I'm just like you."

**Authors Note: Um, I guess that's it, but I'm not putting this story as complete yet. If you want more, or have questions that need answered, review this story or PM me, and I'll see what I can do. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
